Coming Out
by WritingSoul
Summary: Akira takes baby steps when coming out. It starts with his mom. "Mom," he says quietly, "I think I'm into both sexes." / [Ryuji/Akira] [bi!ryuji] [bi!akira] [Rated T for cursing, mentions of abuse, and a couple make out sessions. Oh, and Ann. Because she's ann.]


Akira had always felt...out of place. It wasn't the persona business; it wasn't that he was bullied, it wasn't anything. It was just a feeling, one that Akira wouldn't place until after Kaneshiro's palace.

He had been tapping his fingers on the table nervously, he and Ryuji making idle chit-chat as they waited for their ramen. Akira's pulse was racing, his cheeks were flushing, and he was fidgeting. This frustrated him - not because he minded it, or how it would make him look, but he couldn't figure out why.

He'd always been like this - delving into the depths of his own psyche, just as his mother did. She was fun, loving - and a child psychologist. Not one that made you look at pictures for research - but a warm, friendly woman whose office you sit in and talk to. Deep conversations had helped him understand more about how people worked - what drives them. He thought it was interesting.

He often analyzed himself - and the people around him. His mind ran with thought at night - just until he was ready to fall asleep.

So for him, it was unusual to wonder why he was doing something, or why he was reacting a certain way. He pressed his lips together, pushing the thought out of his mind, and looked back at his friend.

Looking back on it now, time seemed to freeze in that moment - stop short as he was sure his heart had done. Ryuji was looking at him, brown eyes warm and grin blinding. He was flushed slightly, out of breath from their run. To anyone else, it would have looked endearing - cute maybe. But to him - it looked breathtakingly handsome, something he wanted to see more. The feeling was enticing, a pleasant warmth taking over his nerves from the hairs on his head to the tips of his toes.

He wanted more.

And he knew what this feeling was - this was love. This was that feeling that came whenever he interacted with his mother's side of the family. This was -

A crush on another guy.

His lips parted suddenly, gasp escaping him as his mouth went dry. All too quickly, everything was moving again - people talking, the smell of food, the cool air on his cheeks.

And that blinding smile.

It was enough to give him a bit of vertigo. Making sure that Ryuji wasn't talking, he let out a loud groan and dropped his head to the table.

"Huh? What's wrong, man?" Ryuji asked, that blinding smile gone.

Shit. He needed an excuse. Fast. He sorted through his thoughts.

Oh! They had a paper for Ms. Kawakami's class due tomorrow - but he had already written it. He thought it would work, swishing the thought around in his mind like fine wine in his mouth.

"We have a paper for Ms. Kawakami due tomorrow," he managed to groan out convincingly. Ryuji groaned with him. "Ugh, you had to go and bring that up now?"

"It just occurred to me," he said with a bit of whine in his tone. "I've already written it...but still. It was such a pain."

"You really do all your work, don't ya?" Ryuji blurted, turning red afterwards.

Akira shrugged. "I could be doing more,"

Ryuji looked at him with a bit of admiration, and he found himself turning red under the blonde's gaze. It all made sense now. Fidgeting, a racing pulse, and blushing - all signs of a crush. He had just been too blind to see it. And he had a crush…..on a guy.

That….he was surprisingly okay with, but he was still wrapping his head around it.

So what did this mean for him as a person? Where did he go from here?

* * *

Over the next week, Akira realized a couple things.

1.) He liked both sexes. 2.) He had a crush on Ryuji. 3.) He was going to have to tell everyone.

The third thought terrified him - especially telling his dad. His mom was someone who he knew he could tell, she wouldn't have an issue with it. But his dad? His dad - and his dad's family were big on control. He had to be this. He had to be that.

It was part of the reason his mother divorced him last year. She had gotten more than a bit tired of him trying to control her - enough so that she wondered why they had even gotten together with him.

He was always distant - forcing expectations on Akira and then leaving and staying at work all the time. Akira had been set to become a doctor, straight, top of his class, had never done a thing wrong. He didn't want that - he never had. But he went with it, because his dad was his dad and as soon as he had the money he would be out of that house.

But once he had been arrested - his father hadn't sided with him; hadn't lifted a finger. He told Akira that he should have just stayed out of it, which got him in a load of trouble with his mother - and then looked down at him as if he were the scum of the earth and left.

But his mom? She had sat in the holding room with him and rocked him back and forth as they cried together. He was about to be taken away from her, and she had to watch as the man who should have loved him unconditionally broke his heart again and again.

They were incredibly close, both hypersensitive to emotions. He'd been taught his morals by his mother. She accepted everyone. Gay, lesbian, straight, transgender, whatever. If you were a good person, she'd welcome you with open arms. But if you weren't...she was cold. If you even attempted to hurt her or her son, your throat would be torn out before you would blink. Metaphorically, of course.

She'd arranged for him to stay with Sojiro. She'd done everything - anything in her power to make it stop.

 _"He did the right thing! If you're going to berate my son for being a better man than_ you _ever were - then you can leave us, permanently. Don't ever speak to him again unless he does so to you first. If you do, I'll make sure your head is hanging up on a wall at my house."_

 _"Is that a threat?!"_

 _"It's not a threat if you do as I say." She smiled, green eyes cruel and unforgiving. "If you do, however," She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him so close that all she had to do was whisper. "-then you'd be correct, I am threatening you. And I follow through on my threats."_

Akira shook his head suddenly, snapping himself out of his thoughts as he sat on his bed. Morgana looked at him curiously, tail swishing. "Are you alright?"

Akira pursed his lips in thought. His mom should be eating dinner about now - she had texted him telling him that she would call when she finished her paperwork. As if on cue, his phone rang - his mother's caller ID showing up on screen. He picked it up with a smile. His mother's warm voice greeted him over the receiver, as loving and kind as always. He talked with her for a while - morgana curling up on his lap as he petted the feline.

Clearing his throat finally, he decided to bite the bullet and just tell her. "Mom?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" She answered through a mouthful of food.

It feels like something is caught in his throat - he wants to tell her, but he's scared. "Mom," he says softly, "I think I'm into both sexes."

His mom makes a soft noise on the other end. Not of surprise - no, it's more of a thoughtful noise.

"Alright. Just don't go around the neighborhood waving your junk around." She says. Akira laughed, feeling light. Morgana's looking up at him in curiosity, but he can see the absolute acceptance there, too.

"Did you think I would?"

"I can never tell with kids these days," she laughs. "What's with the sudden realization though?"

Blushing now, he responded. "Um, one of my new friends - his name's Ryuji. I, uh, have a crush on him." Akira said.

Akira can't see her, but he knows his mom well enough to tell that she nods. "Well, same rules as always. If he hurts you, his head goes up on the wall, no grandkids before I'm 55, etcetera."

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked.

"Oh, wait, are you guys gonna make out on the couch when you get together?" She asked.

"How do you know we're going to get together?" Akira asked, pausing.

"Because you're my son. And when you're my son, you _hunt_ for your man," His mother teased.

He laughed. "Maybe we'll make out, I dunno." The ravenet said, blushing.

His mom groans on the other end of the line. "Do I at least get to scare you?"

Smiling softly, he chuckles. It's a warm sound, emanating from his chest. "I guess."

His mom cheers on the other end of the line. The conversation continues, and he's beaming now - happy that he told someone.

Now, if only he could find a way to tell the rest of the phantom thieves. An idea comes to mind, and a grin takes over his face.

Perfect.

* * *

The phantom thieves are confused when Akira calls them to Shujin Academy rooftop.

"What's up?" Ann asks, speaking first.

Akira sits on one of the desks, looking out over the campus. "I, uh, came to a realization."

"Is it that we need to go kick someone's ass?" Ryuji asks.

"Shall we head to Mementos, then?" Yusuke follows up. Makoto sighs.

"We're not even at the hideout!" She exclaims. Akira chuckles a bit at their antics, anxiety coursing through him.

They'll….they'll accept him, right?

He hopes so.

With the thought in mind, he opens his mouth to speak again. "I'm, uh, I'm a bisexual." He blurts, finally looking over at them.

Ann smiles at him, the first to respond. "I'm glad you were able to tell us, for what it's worth. You're still the same guy, just with different interests. Ooh, does that mean you can come check guys out with me at the mall? Maybe we can bring shiho, too!" She giggled, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I don't see an issue with that." Yusuke responded. Makoto nodded. "Neither do I."

Chuckling, he responds to Ann. "Sure, I'm down. How's Shiho doing?"

"She's good!" Ann chirps. "Her physical rehab is going good. Her parents are going to make her wait to go back to school though. She's transferring to Inaba."

Makoto perks up. "Isn't that where the Amagi Inn is?"

Ann nods. "Yep! It was also where that murder case took place last year."

"Will she be okay?" Akira frets.

Ann giggled. "She'll be fine. There hasn't been any crime over there in 5 years, and most of the shopping district over there has even opened back up!"

Akira hums, and everything falls silent shortly afterward.

For some reason, Ryuji's eyebrows are furrowed. Frowning, Akira asked him what was on his mind.

"What does bisexual mean?" He asked.

Before anyone can raise their eyebrows and respond; Ann's already pounced on the subject. "It's liking both sexes. So while any guy can appreciate Makoto's ass in that bodysuit she's got; Akira also appreciates Yusuke's fine behind just as much."

Akira laughed, just as Makoto went red and stuttered out an "Ann! Y-you can't just say things like that!"

Ryuji visibly brightened. "Oh, so that's what that's called!" Everyone's eyes go wide for a second, before Akira clears his throat and speaks. "So, you're bi too then, Ryuji?"

Ryuji nods, a little flushed. "Yep, pretty much. Didn't know what it was called until today, though."

Ann squinted at him, frowning in concern. "Couldn't you have looked it up at home?"

He looked down. "Didn't want to have ma see it.." he trails.

"Why not, Ryuji?" Akira asks softly, stomach dropping as he hears the answer.

"Don't want to be more of a disappointment than I already am, 's all." Ryuji says quietly, looking down at his feet. His hands had found his way into his pockets, and he was clenching them into fists, most likely as a coping mechanism for his sadness. Akira and Ann shared a look, and before he knew it, he was encased in a hug from both of them. Yusuke and Makoto joined in soon after; albieit a bit reluctantly. Morgana joined in as well, sitting on Ryuji's shoulder and nuzzling him in an unusually sweet gesture. All four of them were murmuring to Ryuji about how he would never be a disappointment.

"You're a very valuable member of the team, Ryuji." Makoto says, knowing all too well the feeling thinking you're a disappointment.

To Ryuji's credit; he doesn't cry much, but they can see the tear that falls even as he squirms around and yells for them to "get offa me!"

They all laugh and hug him tighter.

* * *

For the first time in a while; Akira Kurusu is nervous. It's the end of August now, and they're rescued Futaba from herself. She's quirky, and cool, and everyone loves her. She was - unsurprisingly - okay with Akira and Ryuji both being bisexuals.

They were at the beach, and were hitting on girls, per Ryuji's request. Akira's thankful - even though he had no idea what was going on in Ryuji's head.

Speaking of the blonde - those swim trunks are way too distracting. Hence, he was thankful for the distraction.

Eventually, he and Ryuji wandered off to get drinks for the group - bringing him to the present. They're alone - in the corner of a shop. The shop owner isn't paying them any mind, just watching some video on his phone. The ravenet was torn for a moment. Should he confess? It would make it awkward for a bit - but knowing Ryuji, they'd bounce back to being best friends just as quick. And Ryuji did say he liked guys.

But what if?

Biting his lip, he decided he didn't want to live with thinking "what if," anymore. It was too tiring - too anxiety inducing.

Something told him he'd be making a huge mistake if he did. Plus, he has what his mom said to keep in mind. _"...and when you're my son, you_ hunt _for your man,"_

The two pay for the drinks, which are loaded into a bag that Ryuji was carrying, trying to keep it still. Fidgeting, Akira pulls him into an alleyway. The blonde raises his eyebrows, about to say something, but Akira cuts him off.

"Don't talk. Just listen first, and then say what you want to. Or just walk away. Whatever's easier." He blurts, looking away from Ryuji. "Ryuji Sakamoto, I'm in love with you. You're just so...how do I put it? You're kind, and incredibly sweet - and so many other things I could name, but this will get awkward if I rant on and on and you reject me." He says, cheeks and neck turning red.

"Why me?" Ryuji asks, brown meeting grey-black as their eyes meet. He's just as red as Akira is.

"Because you're you," Akira says, cheeks going scarlet. "And I want you, and not anyone else."

Ryuji thinks for a minute, cheeks becoming progressively more red.

"I like ya too, i just couldn't find a way to tell ya," he confesses, thinking over his words.

Akira tentatively reaches over, grabbing his hand. He flips it so that his palm faces upwards as he traces gentle patterns on the other boy's hand. "Well, I'd love to be your…" Akira pauses, searching for the right word. Ryuji looked up at him, eyebrows quirked in amusement and just a hint of embarrassment. "Boyfriend?"

Akira grins. "...boyfriend, if you'd let me."

Ryuji shrugs, pretending to be nonchalant about the whole thing. His thrumming pulse and red cheeks are telling a different story, however. "I guess that's cool."

Akira laughs, nudging his lover. "I'm supposed to be the nonchalant one here," he whines.

Ryuji laughs at his expense, their hands intertwining.

After a beat of silence, Ryuji looks down at their intertwined hands. "You sure about this?"

Akira smiles, moving ever closer. His lips move to Ryuji's ear, and he's whispering, sending shivers up and down Ryuji's spine. "I think I should be the one asking that. I'm never letting you go as long as you're here. So, Ryuji, are you sure?"

"Y-yeah," The blonde breathes. Akira pulls back to look him in the eye.

The next thing he feels is Ryuji's lips on his, and hears the bag falling to the ground as his hands find their way up his body, hovering anxiously. Akira's got a hand on the small of his back, pulling him ever closer.

Akira doesn't know how long the kiss lasts, he's not focusing on the length of time they kiss. What he does focus on - however, is the sensation that this is right. He feels right. This time, place, kiss, smell, all of it - feels right. When they finally untangle themselves from each other, they're both blushing and panting, but Akira is completely happy.

Ryuji laughs sheepishly. "Some first kiss, huh?"

Akira laughs with him, nodding. He has to admit - his first kiss was pretty good.

Unconsciously, he finds himself waiting for the next eagerly.

* * *

Telling Ryuji's mom about him being bi and dating Akira goes over well - and they're happy. Half a year later, his mom moves from the country to Tokyo. She suggested to have Sojiro keep him while she got settled into her new apartment, and right now - they're at his old house, sitting down for one last cup of tea before they start loading up the furniture.

His hand is intertwined with Ryuji's, and they're happily chatting. Her green eyes watched the two with unmatched joy, brunette hair back in a ponytail. He got his eye color from his dad, and hair from his grandfather, but everything else, he had gotten from his mother. Quiet, yet snarky and confident as a person, firm features, slightly larger eyes. Extremely caring and loving, and near perfect proportions, had it not been that she was just a smidge thicker than most. She beamed at them, but it faded into a concerned expression as she thought of something.

"When do you plan on telling him?" she asked quietly. Akira frowned. "I don't know, mom. I don't know."

Unfortunately, he wouldn't have to wait very long. There was the sound of doorbell, and Akira's mom rushed to get it.

"Came to get my ring," an all too familiar voice said. He could hear the malice in his mother's tone as she said, "Wait here, I'll get it."

"No, that won't be necessary." A gasp reached Akira's ears just before the seemingly thunderous footsteps did, and he clenched Ryuji's hand in a vice grip.

"Stay quiet." Akira whispered, head down. Ryuji frowned deeply, concerned.

The footsteps were getting closer now.

Closer.

Just a bit more.

And - "What in the hell is this!?"

When Akira looked up, he saw his father looking at the both of them with a positively murderous expression. "Just what do you think you're doing, holding hands with another boy?!"

Akira opened his mouth.

"You're a disgrace to the name! And _you_!" He seethed, pointing towards Ryuji. "What does some blonde little idiot think he's doing with my son?! God forbid you two are actually gay." He laughed cruelly. Ryuji's hand began to shake in his grasp, and there's a sharp, shuddering intake of breath from the blonde. That was when Akira decided enough was enough.

" _That is enough._ " He said, in that intimidating tone that Ryuji and the others had only heard him use on shadows. Ryuji looked over at him with pause, wondering what the next thing out of his boyfriend's mouth would if he were using a spell, he exploded. "God forbid! God forbid mom and I are actually happy! God forbid I don't live up to your idiotic expectations of me! God forbid that I go help a woman who's about to get raped. God forbid, I'm wrongfully convicted. God for fucking _bid_ , that I'm actually happy with my boyfriend of _six months_." Akira seethed, shaking slightly in his rage.

"What's next? Are you going to beat me? Tell me where I have to live and whom I marry? Tell me who to love? Here's the thing about that: I'm not abiding by your decrees anymore. Mom divorced you, and I _chose_ to stay with her. _You_ took yourself out of my life. _You_ pushed her to make that decision. And guess what? Now _you're_ making me so angry that I'm screaming at you! Doesn't feel so good when you're on the receiving end for once, now does it?" He finished, out of breath.

All was silent for a moment, and he fell back, leaning against the futon. His eyes were trained on the wall. His lips were parted, and his shoulders were slumped. He looked as if he could melt into the futon, hair falling over his forehead.

"Get your ring. Get out. Don't come back." He commanded. His father opened his mouth, black eyes narrowed. That was when his mother stepped in again, both of their voices echoing a harsh " _Now_." in unison.

Ryuji's eyes were trained on the fuming man as he got his ring and left, two harsh voices spurring him on. Once he was gone, and the door was locked, she sat down on the futon and held Akira as he began to cry, trying not to cry herself. She looked over to Ryuji, opening her arms to accept both of them. He welcomed the embrace, helping to calm the both of them down.

" _I'm so sorry, my baby._ " She whispered, crying as her child did so. Ryuji himself let out a couple sniffles, grounding them both as they helped Akira mend the rift his father had left.

* * *

Months later, he and Ryuji are snuggling on the couch of his mom's new apartment. She went out, claiming she needed to get things for dinner - and some hot chocolate. It's the middle of winter - and they're all "cold". Akira had wrapped his arms around Ryuji, nuzzling the other boy.

"I love you," he hummed, laying on Ryuji's stomach.

Ryuji yawned sleepily. "I love you, too."

"Mr. Sakamoto - you wouldn't happen to be going to sleep on me, would you?" He asks, giving a faux scandalized gasp.

Ryuji hummed, eyes fluttering shut. "What if I am?"

"Then I'll have to attack you to ensure you stay awake." Akira smirked, cheshire grin spreading across his face.

"You ain't gonna do it," Ryuji taunts.

And just like that - he's under Akira, who has dumped the blanket to the floor and his now on his hands and knees above the blonde, hovering with a smirk.

"Oh shit, you will do it!" Ryuji exclaims.

He gets a laugh and a kiss from Akira. It's slow, sweet, and cute. Soon, they're making out like horny teenagers. Ryuji's biting Akira's lips - and now they're frenching - and _oh. Oh no._

"Oh, Kiyoko, don't look! The kids are making out again." Akira's mother says, peeking her head in. They break apart, Akira scooting off of Ryuji. The blonde is still off balance, and when his mom says; "Who was on top?" Ryuji falls off of the couch in shock. He can hear their laughter as both flush bright red, and the ladies enter.

"Hope you don't mind, boys. I ran into Ryuji's mom when she was coming home from work and I invited her over for dinner." Akira's mom says, unloading the bags into the kitchen. Ms. Sakamoto waves and winks, stepping into the kitchen with Akira's mother.

"Just in case you were still wondering, Kiyoko, mine was on top this time." Akira's mom says, and they can hear her smirk.

"MOM!" They both shouted, blushing furiously. Both women laughed, and Ryuji picked himself up off of the ground, taking the blanket and getting onto the couch again. He snuggled up to Akira, and their hands intertwined as they listen to their mothers chat.

Akira can't help but love this atmosphere.

* * *

 **aaaa it's done**

 **so guess who was going to go to sleep like, three hours ago but then ended up doubling her word count on this fic because they're cute?**

 **i'll give you three guesses, first two don't count**

 **yeah,, it was me**

 **they're so cute that i couldn't resist!**

 **anyway, i hope you enjoyed! Maybe leave a review telling me what you thought? It helps a lot more than you think! ((I'm also completely open to requests, too!))**


End file.
